There has been a longfelt need for new safe immunomodulatory agents in the treatment of many different diseases including malignant diseases, autoimmune diseases and asthma/allergy. Present immunomodulatory agents such as Cyclosporin A and steroids, are very potent immunosuppressive agents but also present severe side effects in a dose dependent manner. New immunomodulatory agents with higher specificity for the immune system, showing less side effects will be of great benefit in the treatment of diseases with a pathological immune response as an important component in the disease process.